


Metaphorically

by lanaboo222



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Dirty Talk, Masterbation, Skype, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanaboo222/pseuds/lanaboo222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry wank over a skype call.<br/>part of a larger fanfic i was writing, but it works as a stand alone smut...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metaphorically

‘Damn it Louis, fucking horny now’

Louis read and yeah, Louis knew exactly how that felt. Harry was sitting there waist up on the screen and he was just so tempting. Louis let out a breath before typing

‘Yeah, same’

He watched avidly as Harry bit his lip and rested a hand on his chest as his other hand began to type

‘Do you have anyone at home your end?’

Fuck. Louis hoped what he thought was happening happened.

‘Nah, why?’

He typed, keeping his gaze on Harry, not wavering it once.

‘Talk then… yeah?’ Harry typed and Louis tried not to smile as he breathed in deeply.

‘… Yeah’

He typed before pressing the unmuted button. Low music filled his room as Harry unmuted himself.

“Hey Lou” he spoke, his voice lower than last time he’d been on cam to Louis. He shifted and gulped before replying

“Hi” He kept his gaze on the screen, Harry smirked and Louis involuntarily shuddered. Louis licked his lips and smiled

“you know what, you should take that towel off, I’m here completely naked” Harry said in almost an innocent voice that made Louis want to rip his towel off of his waist, but instead he raised an eyebrow

“But, you seem to be forgetting that if I take my towel off, I’m here completely naked and you’re hiding half of you from view” Louis pointed out. Harry seemed to shiver and his thumb began to stroke his stomach. Louis watched it, his throat dry.

“That can be changed easily enough” Harry all but growled causing Louis to flush as his cock hardened under the towel. He gulped

“Really?” He continued, keeping his voice as low as possible, Harry gulped too and Louis felt a little better knowing he wasn’t the only one remotely turned on in the conversation “You know Harry, you never said what you were thinking about this morning” Louis stated licking his lips and raising an eyebrow, He watched as Harrys biceps tightened and relaxed as Harrys eyes flickered around the screen

“I didn’t say, I was thinking about you though” He said his face pointed down, biting at his lip, eyes still on Louis. Louis’ breath caught in his throat and he shuffled on his bed so he was sitting down, laptop next to him.

“Yeah?” He asked, his voice sounding breathless even to his own ears

“Yeah” Harry replied voice sounding just as breathless as Louis

“I was thinking about you, in the shower, imagined you were in there too” He said, he felt he should be embarrassed admitting that to Harry himself, but he couldn’t find the strength to care. He ached to do something anything to relieve himself,

“Did you imagine me sucking you off?” Harry asked his hand travelling down below the camera. Louis watched it, as he nodded.

“Yeah, imagined you on your knees in front of me” Louis replied shifting as Harrys arm began to move slowly up and down, his hand still off of the camera.

“I-god, I want to see you” Louis growled watching as Harrys stomach clenched and unclenched as his hand continued to pump. Louis trailed his hand down his stomach slowly watching as Harry lifted up his webcam and placed it beside him, waist still off the screen

“I will if you do” Harry said both hands running over his chest and stomach, Louis watched the muscle tense under it and Louis nodded grabbing his towel as Harry sat up more, getting all of himself in the shot. Louis threw his towel onto the floor behind him and sat up a little looking at Harry.

“fuck” He groaned. Harry’s hand was pumping his cock slowly, Harry was biting at his lips staring at Louis. Louis took himself in his hand and gasped slightly as Harry bit his lip harder. He released his lip and Louis almost groaned at how red they looked, he wanted to kiss them. Badly.

“Look really good, Lou” Harry muttered, eyes not blinking as he continued to look at the screen, his hand still working on himself. Louis’ eyes fluttered and he gulped.

“So do you, like fucking amazing” He breathed “Want to feel your hands on me, they look so big” Louis whispered, his voice low and raspy.

Harry moaned and Louis almost came on the spot, it was probably the sexiest noise he’d heard in his life. He slowed down his hand on himself and licked his lips, keeping his eyes on the screen,

“mmm yeah, what else?” Harry asked

“Your mouth, want to feel you sucking me into your mouth” he growled, Harry licked his lips and made a noise of agreement

“yeah” he gulped “I’d like that”

“mmm” Louis swallowed thickly flicking his wrist. He shifted slightly and sat up a bit, Harry watched his every move, his lips parted as he watched

“Know what I really want?” Harry asked his voice thick and questioning hand still slowly working himself, his thumb brushing over his head

“What?” Louis asked watching Harrys hand carefully

“Want to feel your fingers in me, getting me ready for your big cock” Louis let out a surprised moan and tightened his grip on himself, fisting the cover with his other hand as he stared at Harry, not sure how something so dirty had come from that innocent awkward boy

“Would you ride me?” He asked, He saw Harrys pace stutter

“mmm, if I could hold your arse while you did, squeezing it… fuck” He replied, Louis bit his lip

“Its normally a restricted Zone, but for you I think we could make an exception” Louis spoke looking directly into the webcam, Harry moaned again and his head rolled back before looking back to the webcam.

“you like love bites?” Harry asked his breath coming out in pants as his pace quickened over himself, Louis stared at him watching his large hands working himself

“Mmm, yeah” He replied “love it when it stays for days”

“yeah”

“Would love your mouth on me, sucking my skin” He huffed, breath hitching

“God wish it was you touching me right now” Harry groaned

“Yeah, I’d wrap my hand around you, suck your nipples one by one and pull on your curls” Harry groaned and threw his head back

“I’d lick down your chest tease your cock suck you off until you came down my throat and I’d swallow you all, urgh you’d taste so good” Harry moaned his hand movement erotic, Louis was close, he could feel the slow build of his orgasm, and by the looks of it so could Harry, who was looking back at the screen, eyes hooded.

“I’d finger you so hard you’d be writhing beneath me” Louis continued “you’d ride me” He stopped and shifted on his bed, “Then I’d ask you to fuck me”

“ugh” Harry responded slipping off of his supporting arm and staring at Louis “Yeah? I’d bury my cock so deep into that perfect arse that anyone that could get it out would be crowned the next king Arthurghhhh” He groaned as he came over his chest and hand eyes clenched shut, shuddering as his muscles contracted, Louis moaned at the sight his own orgasm so close.

“Fuck I want to taste you so bad, lick up all of your cum. Fuck Harry” He choked his body tensing up “Shit look at me, I want to see your eyes, imagining I’m coming on your face” Harry opened his eyes and looked at him, lips parted eyes wide and he licked his lips looking wrecked. Louis moaned and his back arched, he kept his eyes on Harry the whole time

“Nice to know I can last longer than you” Louis gasped as he ran his hand over his head teasing himself, Harry rolled his eyes

“Fuck you” Harry chuckled

“I just metaphorically did” Louis panted, he was so close, so, so close now.

“and I metaphorically loved it” Harry said looking down at his come covered hand and playing with his come with his fingers

“You’re filthy” Louis moaned watching Harry rub at his chest

“Thanks to you” Harry replied

“I’d make you so dirty if I was there, cover you in my cum”

“You’re going to make me hard again” Harry groaned looking at Louis, He tensed up finally there and as Harry smirked Louis exploded onto his chest throwing his head back against the bed, body shaking as his orgasm rippled through him shooting over his chest,

“Fuck, your come face is hot” Harry moaned, Louis gripped his sheet as he came back from his after shocks. He looked over at Harry and chuckled grabbing a pair of boxers from his floor and wiping his chest, seeing Harry do the same.

“Well now I know why you’ve got such great biceps” Harry chuckled, Louis threw the boxers at the webcam and it shook slightly

“You're awful” Louis grinned

“Well metaphorically I was ‘all full’ of you a moment ago” Harry smirked. Louis snickered at him.

“That was awful too” he sighed, there was a loud noise on Harrys end and Harry sat up a little straighter casing Louis to realise he was still naked in front of Harry, not that he minded all that much

“Mums home, I’ve got to go” Harry pouted

“See, great timing” Louis grinned

“My timing is always great” Harry replied

“See you Haz” Louis smiled

“Bye Louis” Harry grinned, Louis turned quickly to throw his boxers in the laundry and his eyes widened

“Fuck, there’s cum… on my wall!” He heard Harry burst into laughter and turned back around to him

“Have fun cleaning that up” Harry winked, Louis smirked and raised an eyebrow

“Bye” He sighed grinning madly as the call ended.


End file.
